In satellite communication systems, multi-beam satellites are used for increasing the system capacity. In order to improve the frequency reuse factor without significantly increasing the interference, adjacent beams usually make use of the same frequency with different polarizations. In the adjacent beams, independent signals may be transmitted onto the same frequency band by means of two orthogonal polarizations, like for example horizontal and vertical polarizations. Impairments appear when the polarized waveform travels through the troposphere. Besides waveform attenuation, rain and ice depolarization effects are also present and the orthogonality may be lost, which leads to crosstalk between the two polarizations.